1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device described in the instant application is a leg rest with collapsible capabilities. It is made with light weight metal and thin airy cloth to rest the users legs on. it can be used by the user anywhere because of the devices collapsibility and portability it is an efficient and convenient way to transport a leg rest.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Foldable leg rest devices are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to text projectors. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for portable leg rests and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.